In order to achieve energy savings and carbon reduction, a thermal isolation film is generally formed on the window glass of buildings or vehicles. Due to their thermal isolation characteristics, metal oxides have been widely used in the thermal isolation film.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a thermal isolation material having a high visible light transmittance and a high infrared radiation absorption efficiency.